The Drive
by Golden Lass
Summary: Basically something funny I came up with


Criminal Minds

The Drive to Vegas

Golden Lass

The BAU had just wrapped up their last case for the week. Hotch was happy to get back in one piece along with the others. He couldn't wait to debrief them and tell them the exciting news that he managed to get Strauss to give them two weeks off. The team sat around the round table and got started discussing the case. Within an hour they were done. Hotch got up. "Well everyone that's it for today. Go home and have a good two weeks off." Dismissing everyone. They began to file out of the room when Spencer stopped.

He turned around and looked at Hotch. "Hey Hotch did I just hear you say we had two weeks off?"

Derek turned around and looked at Hotch for an answer. The girls and Rossi also were looking at Hotch and Reid who were basically staring into each other's eyes well in their opinion anyways.

Hotch looked at everyone and then Reid. He smiled a true smile one the rest of the team rarely saw. "Yes, Reid we do have the next two weeks off."

Everyone except for Rossi screamed. Spencer jumped and hugged Aaron happy about the news. "But how Strauss rarely gives into two weeks off." Spencer said.

"Basically I told her that JJ needed time to be with her son because I'm not letting what happen to me happen to you JJ. I also told her the rest of you could use a rest as well and well Rossi finished it up." Everyone looked at Rossi. "Aaron you weren't suppose to tell them that."

"Sorry had too." Aaron said.

"So now that we have two weeks off what are we going to do. I don't want a repeat of the last time." Derek said.

"Yeah I freaked out on my mom that time don't want to do that again." Spencer said.

" Oh yeah Elle getting arrested in Jamaica and all that stuff with the fisher king." JJ said.

Spencer shuddered at the name.

"I was actually thinking we could all go on a vacation together." Hotch said.

Spencer and the others looked at him.

"But where would we go." Spencer asked.

"I think Vegas would be fun no crimes to put our heads into. JJ you could bring Henry and Will. I'm sure Spencer and Gracia would love to have him around and we are family aren't we?"

Everyone was quiet. Spencer broke the silence.

"Of course we are Aaron, it's always been that way."

"Good so who is up for Vegas." Aaron said.

"We are!" The girls said.

"Let me call Will."

"Lets get packed. Come on Spencer your coming with me." Derek said.

"Okay we meet back in an hour Aaron." Spencer said.

"Yeah, Rossi and I will get the van ready." Aaron smiled.

"Okay we'll be back." Spencer said not taking his eyes off of Aaron and left.

"Okay I just finished talking to Will. He knew about the trip did you tell him Aaron."

"Yes."

"Will will meet us here in an hour. Okay girls we have some Shopping to do. We'll be back in an hour."

Everyone went their separate ways well the girls went shopping. An hour later Spencer and Derek arrived with goodies for the drive. Will and Henry arrived shortly after. Spencer went to help Will with the baby and stuff. Soon everything was packed. But they were missing some people namely the girls. Twenty minutes later the girls appeared.

"Where have you three been?" Spencer asked.

"Shopping we got some cute things for Henry and got some stuff for you guys. Nothing big though." JJ said as she gave Will a kiss.

"Well then lets get going." Everyone piled into the van. And soon they were off to Vegas.

They drove for hours. Soon Hotch was getting tired while driving. Rossi made him pull into a rest stop where they exchange driving positions. The others got out and stretch and went to the bathroom knowing that it would be a while before they would stop again. Henry on the other hand slept the whole time except for when he needed to be fed. Everyone piled into the van and the girls talking about their own things and the boys talked about their own. Hotch watched everyone smiling at his little family that he had grown so fond of. Hotch fell asleep soon after.

Don't know should I continue and give you more stories about the trip or not. You are the ones who will decide and if you want to give me some ideas go for it. Read and review they fuel my joy for writing.


End file.
